


he gives me just what i like

by amosanguis



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is In Charge, Clark Is Not As Wholesome As People Think, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Making Out, Platonic Kissing, it's all still very platonic, tagged with the slash for reasons, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Kissing Bruce is different from kissing the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title is from "Tuxedo" by Clare Dunn  
> \--I know people who usually follow my work are used to my use of the "title from a country song" tag being synonymous with angst, but that's not the case here.

-z-

 

Kissing Bruce is different from kissing the others.

He’s firm where Clark and Diana are gentle; steady where Victor is hesitant; calm where Hal and Arthur are fevered (kissing them, Barry has to be careful because he’ll be ruined for the rest of the day; with them, he’s _almost_ willing to push things further).

 

-x-

 

Bruce had been there for all of Barry’s first kisses with the others, laying out the rules – nothing happens below the waist; no marks – and making sure everyone understood.

 

-

 

“I’m serious, Hal,” Bruce says, pushing himself off the wall and uncrossing his arms, his cowl still fisted in one hand as he stalked forward.  “Hands stay above the waist.”

Hal smirks, keeps his nose buried in Barry’s hair as Barry twists in his arms, putting his back to Hal’s chest to face Bruce. 

Hal still looks like he wants to argue, but instead he just slowly moves his hand out from under the waistband of Barry’s jeans – wagging his fingers at Bruce.

Bruce had just leveled a Look at Hal.

Hal countered it by grinning and turning Barry around again to pick up where they had left off before Bruce’s interruption.

 

-

 

Clark hadn’t been as nervous about it as Barry had thought he’d be.

He’d simply quirked an eyebrow at Bruce, asked, “Really?”  Then at Bruce’s half-shrug, Clark had smirked and ducked down, kissing Barry as a hand curled around the nape of Barry’s neck – cradling his head and tilting his face upwards.

“Oh,” Barry had breathed after Clark had pulled back.

Clark’s smirk took on an edge as he licked his lips, glanced over to Bruce who gave him a nod before he ducked back in again.

 

-x-

 

Bruce always makes time for Barry.

It’s why he’s the one Barry always comes back to – as much as he loves the others, loves the way they taste and the way they hold him and treat him – Bruce was the _first_.

Bruce was the one who found him, who pulled him into all of this.

Bruce, who looks at Barry with adoration and something like love, who’s endlessly patient with him and listens to him no matter how long he talks.

Bruce who sometimes snaps at him, but won’t tolerate any superhero – either on the team or not – trying to put Barry back in his place.  (“And how many times have you saved the world?” he’ll ask.  And when the other has no answer, Bruce will snort and say, “That’s what I thought,” before he stands pointedly in front of Barry.)

Even after the Justice League expands, Bruce stays by him.  Says nothing when Barry skids into the room and says, “I need a place to hide” – he just lifts an arm and lets Barry stand underneath his cape before wrapping it around him.

It’s even better when there’s nothing to do – when Central City and Gotham are quiet and there’s no big bad raging. 

On nights like those, Barry will find Bruce, usually in front of a computer, and he’ll just say, “Hey, Bats,” and Bruce will look up at him and he’ll smirk and take the cowl off and wave Barry closer.  Then Barry’ll climb onto his lap and he’ll press their foreheads together and close his eyes as Bruce digs his fingers into Barry’s hair as he kisses him – gentle but firm, confident.

And there’s something to be said about knowing that if he just said the right word ( _Ace_ ), then it’d all be done – Bruce would pull back and say, “Okay,” and nothing else. 

There’d be no judgement on his face, no resignation, no anger. 

He’d handed all the power over to Barry the first time Barry had sidled up close – jittery with adrenaline and anger and something else he couldn’t quite name – and asked, “Please?”  And Bruce had nodded and opened his arms and let Barry fill the rest of the distance and Bruce had taken off the cowl and leaned down.

So, yeah, kissing Bruce is different from kissing the others.

 

-z-

 

End.


	2. Expansion on Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some expansion on Clark's scene - nothing big.

-z-

 

“I see things have changed a little,” Clark’s eyes dart between Bruce and Barry as he licks his lips, “ _drastically_ while I’ve been gone.”

Bruce doesn’t even have the courtesy to blink. He just shrugs a shoulder and steps in closer. “If you’re not interested, Clark,” he says, voice lowered to a purr, “then I can take him somewhere else.”

Clark echoes Bruce’s smirk with his own as he steps around him, sidling in close to Barry, glancing back to Bruce as he says, “That’s not what I said.” He puts his nose in Barry’s hair, inhales deep, asks, “What are the rules?” He knows Bruce wouldn't do anything like this without rules.

“Hands stay above the waist,” Bruce says, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back against the wall. “Don’t leave any marks.”

Beside him, Barry has gone completely still, so Clark puts a hand to the back of Barry’s neck, rubbing the muscle lightly even as he keeps talking to Bruce.

“Really?” Clark asks.

Bruce shrugs again.

Then Clark stops hesitating as he ducks down and kisses Barry, long and deep and dirty.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> \--moonshine made this happen.


End file.
